Her silver heart
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: When a new villain is striking fear over the county, it is up to Aqualad and his teammates to save their city. But when they finally catch the notorious villain, Aqualad is thrown into a world of love and doubt, what should he do? Can he trust this 'villain? SpeedyXChesire and AqualadXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Aqualad POV:**

"Team meeting! Now!" I heard Bumblebee yell through the tower, and I immeditly went downstairs into the meeting room where we held team meeting's and I saw Bumblebee, Speedy, Mas and Menos were already there. I nodded at them before sitting down in the armchair around the table and Bumblebee nodded back before saying "I have had a urgent message from the government; a villain is on the loose" "no, really? That's a first" Speedy muttered sarcastically, and Bumblebee shot him a black look before continuing "but she is unlike any other villain, she is much more powerful" Bumblebee tapped a button on the table and a hologram appeared in the middle of a table "she is different becuase she is the only person every known to have the power to control all four of the elements; fire, water, earth and air"

The hologram showed a picture of a young girl about our age, with long white hair in a high ponytail that swayed around her waist, with glittering gold eyes. She was wearing a silver tank-top that was cut of half-way, showing her flat stomach that had four words tattooed on it; saying Aqua, Ignis, Aer, and Terra, which I knew were spelt in Latin saying Water, Fire, Air and Earth. Complementing her curvy hips she wore with tight white jeans and knee-high black boots, and she also wore a black cloak. The only other accessory she wore was a silver necklace around her neck that had a sapphire, ruby, emerald and diamond on it, and on her both her hands forming a circle, were the same jewels.

But it was hard to say whether she was pretty or not, since she wore a mask that covered her face, and the mask was designed as a face of a silver dragon with bared fangs and ancient marking's around her eyes.

"The name is Silver Dragon" Bumblebee stated "age unknown, name unknown, mission unknown. She has proved to be practically unstoppable and she has attacked all the other teen titians apart from us and the teen titans which has Robin and stuff in, and the government called us becuase they suspect that this is where Silver Dragon will strike next."

"Our mission is to catch her and find out what she wants. Oh, and recently she had also teamed up with Chesire-" I heard Speedy pound his fists "-but shows no other alliance with other villains" Bumblebee carried on, but suddenly Bumblebee communicator beeped loudly and making Bumblebee sigh impatiently. But when Bumblebee flipped it open, her eyes widened before she looked up at us.

"Its her, Silver Dragon is attacking the bank"

**Author note:**

Do you like? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Aqualad POV:

We all raced into Steel City, and followed where screams of horror were loudest and terrified citizens were trying to escape the havoc. "Where is Silver Dragon?!" I yelled to my team mates over the havoc and Bumblebee pulled out her communicator "according to my communicator, it says that Silver Dragon is right...here?!" We all looked around in confusion, but all we saw was a jewel shop on fire and screaming citizens.

"Stupid thing! Work!" Bumblebee yelled at her communicator, smacking it.

"The East Titans, I must say, you lot are amusing me already" A feminine voice suddenly said in the sudden silence since all the citizens had ran off.

"Show yourself!" Speedy yelled, preparing his bow and arrows. "Look up" The voice replied, but we were all suddenly hit by a sudden violent gust of wind, and we were knocked down to the ground. "Too slow!" The voice chuckled, and Silver Dragon appeared before us, landing gracefully on the ground, her black cape billowing out behind her; her unnerving dragon mask eternally smirking.

"Surrender now!" Bumblebee ordered.

Silver Dragon eyes glinted as she raised her finger to her mask's lips as if thinking deeply "surrender? Hm, quite a tempting offer but...no" Bumblebee growled angrily under her breath, and she flew at Silver Dragon, her body tense for battle. "Calm your temper Bee" Silver Dragon taunted, and her golden eyes suddenly glowed white as she stretched out her hand, her necklace suddenly adopting a eerie white glow. Another violent gust of wind smacked into Bumblebee, making her lost control of her wings and she was flung into a nearby building heavily, knocking her out immediately.

"Bumblebee! No!" Mas Y Menos shouted and turned to face Silver Dragon as she casually placed a hand on her curvy hip "don't make me laugh" Silver Dragon snorted as she lazily pointed her hand at the two twins, and immediately her necklace, hand and eyes glowed a bright emerald green. The earth around Mas Y Menos rumbled and shook, suddenly shooting up high into the sky as a giant pillar, carrying the twins with them on top "aaaaah!" Mas Y Menos shouted, clinging to each other "ayudarnos! Ayudarnos!"

"Release them!" Speedy yelled at Silver Dragon, preparing his bow to shoot a flaming arrow at Silver Dragon "oh, I'm so scared" Silver Dragon drawled sarcastically, her eyes and hands already glowing a bright sapphire blue, her necklace gleaming the same colour as well.

Silver Dragon flung her hand out as Speedy shot a arrow at her, water shooting out of her hand and costuming the arrow, rendering it useless.

Speedy barely even had time to blink before water also surronded him, swirling around his feet and consumi the rest of his body quickly, and I could see him struggling to breathe as he thrashed and fought in vain. "Let him go! Now!" I bellowed at Silver Dragon and she looked over at me lazily, before her hands stopped glowing as her eyes turned back into a bright gold. The water bubble dropped, splashing loudly to the ground, leaving Speedy lying on the ground, coughing and spluttering for breath.

"So, Aqualad is it?" Silver Dragon asked, flicking a imaginary peice of dirt off her cape but her eyes never leaving me, and I shivered at her eyes that I felt could see through to my soul. "Yes, I am" I replied coldly, balling my fists tightly "and if you are not a coward, I suggest that you don't use your powers, just hand-to-hand combat to show of you are a real villain, or just a little girl playing dress-up"

Silver Dragons eyes flashed icily, before she let out a chilling laugh "okay fish boy, let's begin"

I opened my mouth at her insult, but before I could say anything, a foot collided with my stomuch and I stumbled, but regained my balance to only be punched in the face, knocking me down completely. I coughed, tasting blood before black high-heels came into my blurry view, and I looked up to see Silver Dragon staring down at me challengely "giving up?" She asked me, and I smirked at her "never" I sneered, and I lunged at her, my fist ready before Silver Dragon blocked me. I let out a flurry of punches at her, which she surprisingly blocked, but I finally managed to swing at her shoulder and hurt her, but she retaliated by lashing out with her leg, crunching her foot round my knees as she made me stumble.

I kicked at her, aiming for her stomuch but she back-flipped away from me easily, posing seductively as she beckoned to me playfully "come on" She purred, her eyes glinting teasingly and swung at me with her fist which I grabbed and twisted painfully, making her fall into my chest.

I nearly fliched at the shock I felt in my chest as she was pressed against me, my skin burning where her skin brushed against mine.

We both paused, shocked, before Silver Dragon came to her senses first and she took advantage of my shock, grabbing and twisting my arm so I flipped over her back.

I smacked to the ground heavily, winded, before gritting my teeth in determination. I lashed out at Silver Dragon's feet, and she fell to the ground, cursing angrily.

I staggered up, smirking at Silver Dragon "had a nice trip?" I laughed and Silver Dragon growled, flinging her hand out as her hand and eyes immedialty glowed a bright ruby-red colour and a fireball shot out of her hand and pummelled me in my stomuch.

I immediately felt red-hot pain shoot through me as I clasped my hand to my wound, scarlet blood trickling steadily through my hands. "Why did you do that?" I gasped, sinking to my knees as the loss of blood made my head spin sickeningly "we promised that we wouldn't use our powers!" "Villain" Silver Dragon reminded me as she pointed to herself, shrugging. "Why are you doing this?" I snapped at her, still trying to not seem weak as I tried to stop the bloods-flow from my wound.

"I have my reasons" Silver Dragon simply said, her hips swaying as she walked over to me "and my reasons include being a villain, but trust me, robbing jewellery and money are not what I am after but they are a bonus" Cheshire suddenly appeared behind her, holding a big sack of stolen goods, her mask leering at us. "Well, we have to go, but we'll be seeing you around" Sliver Dragon snapped her fingers, her eyes and hand glowing white again as a mini tornado whistled around her and Chesire's feet, her ivory-white hair blowing around her masked face as they were lifted into the air and flew away.

The last thing I heard before I sank into blackness was the faint whine of the ambulance and police _'great timing' _I thought bitterly before I gave in to the darkness.

**Author note:**

**Like it? Hate it? Give in reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Aqualad POV:

"I cant believe she defeated us!" Bumblebee exclaimed for the 10th time, pacing up and down the infirmary room, her right arm heavily bandaged and her body tense with fury "Madam, please!" The doctor told Bumblebee, placing a hand on her shoulder but hastily retreated when Bumblebee glared at him furiously, her eyes burning. "She defeated us Bumblebee, live with it" Speedy sighed, crossing his arms as he shifted his body into a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Oh hell no is this over!" Bumblebee snapped, slamming her fist down on the table in the middle of the room " This. Is. Personal" She growled, her brown eyes narrowing dangerously and she strode out of the room stiffly, her fists clenched.

"Woah, I've never seen her this hacked-off" Speedy murmered as the door banged shut "she must be really annoyed we lost" "no, ella está molesta porque Silver Dragon nos derrotado!" Mas and Menos told him, shaking their heads sadly. I observed them silently, wincing at the dull pain in my side since I had to be heavily stitched up due to the wound Silver Dragon inflicted on me. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about Silver Dragon in any other way apart from a enemy; but the way our skin burned when we touched each other, the way her body twisted and turned during our fight, the way her golden eyes gleamed at her victory make my mind buzz with her, and I didn't know what to do, but I knew that what I was thinking was pointless and stupid.

Bumblebee stormed back into the room, her hair practically fizzing with her boiling emotions, her arms full with the maps of the city. She placed then smoothed the maps out, sitting down to the table and pulling out a sheet of paper and began scribbling down on it madly, muttering to herself. We stared at her, before Speedy worked up the courage to talk to her "ur, Bee, you okay?" He asked, then Bumblebee suddenly slammed her hand on the table "I've got it!" She yelled and we jumped violently. Bumblebee cracked a grin at us, before standing up so qucikly her chair scraped loudly on the floor.

"Here's the plan"

3rd POV with Silver Dragon:

A white-haired girl was crouched over a peice of paper in her room with a map and compass near her elbow, her lips pursed and brows knitted together as her pencil moved lightening-fast over the paper. A strand of ivory-white hair slipped out of her ponytail and swayed infront of her eyes. Huffing a irrated sigh, Silver Dragon pushed it out of her face before started writing furiously fast again.

The room Silver Dragon was in was painfully plain, just a pale grey with white carpet and a door with nothing else.

The door opened and Silver Dragon eye's flicked up, her hand holding the pen paused in mid-air, before they lowered again and she began writing again. "Yes, Cheshire?" Silver Dragon asked, her eyes not leaving the paper. The other infamous villaness walked into the room silently, her mask still not off and her costume still on. She stopped before the desk "what was that?" Cheshire demanded, slamming her hand on the table. Silver Dragon froze, looking up at her partner-in-crime, the poor light making her silver-dragon mask even more sinister "what was what?" She asked coolly and Cheshire snared slightly under her breath "you know what!" She snapped and Silver Dragon tipped her head to the side calmly "no, I don't actually. Would you be kind enough to enlighten me?"

Sarcasm dripped from her voice, and she began to write again without waiting for a answer.

Cheshire grabbed her pencil out of her hand, snapping it easily, before throwing it in the corner and turned back to face Silver Dragon again "now will you listen to me?" She demanded and Silver Dragon eyes flared with fury, before standing up and walking round the table to Cheshire till they stood, nearly nose-to-nose. "What. Do. You. Want?!" Silver Dragon hissed, anger barely controlled in her voice.

Cheshire placed her hand in her hips, "you and Aqualad at the robbery, what happened?" She asked, curiosity leaking into her voice.

Silver Dragon noticed her unhidden interest and she crossed her arms defensively "he challenged me to a fight with no powers, just a hand-to-hand fight. Problem?" She sneered, turning away from Cheshire. Cheshire moved infront of Silver Dragon immedialty, blocking her way "yes, I actually do have a problem! You went easy on him! A hero! You could of taken him down in mere seconds! Why didn't you?" Cheshire hissed and Silver Dragon stiffened "I-I" She stuttered, for once lost for words, and Cheshire's eyes widened "dont tell me you're gettin feelings for him!" She gasped and Silver Dragon covered her mouth instantly though there was no one else in their flat.

"Of course not!" Silver Dragin scoffed, "we're on a mission and HE is the enemy! But why do you care?"

Cheshire sighed, dropping her head slightly "you're my best friend" She whispered "the only person I haven't scared away or murdered when I let them come close to me; I don't want to lost you" Silver Dragon smiled at her friends confession "hey! You're stuck with me forever, don't forget that!"

Cheshire smiled at her best friend "partners?" Silver Dragon asked her, and Chershire qucikly nodded. "Good" Silver Dragon smirked "becuase I have a plan"


End file.
